Teiwaz
is a faction that appears in the Post Disaster timeline of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is Jupiter's biggest conglomerate, which represents the Outer Sphere. It has countless corporate affiliates and its vast range of activities encompasses heavy industry, manufacturing, construction, wholesale and retail trade, financing, medical care, education, agriculture, private military work, and transportation. The organization is also rumored to be run like a mafia. History P.D. 323 With its own proprietary transportation routes between Jupiter and Mars, and between Mars and Earth, it had maintained the largest share in an industry where countless rival companies are continually entering the marketplace. By P.D. 323, pirate attacks had become frequent, but as the damage to the transportation industry reached twice the previous year's level, the Teiwaz Group alone had been strong enough to reduce its losses year-to-year. This situation was expected to continue for the next few years. Because of Teiwaz's large influence, Gjallarhorn was incapable of meddling with their business and thus creating an opening in the smuggling business at a certain price. Following Tekkadan's success in sending Kudelia Aina Bernstein to Earth and Togonosuke Makanai to the Arbrau parliament, Teiwaz were one of the affected companies whom received the mineral rights to Mars' half-metal. With the unprecedented arms race in the wake of Gjallarhorn's scandal, Teiwaz is also one of the companies positioned to profit from the anticipated arms race; no less thanks to having Tekkadan as their associate. P.D. 325 By P.D. 325, Teiwaz had partnered with Admoss Company to run a new half-metal mine outside Chryse on Mars. As a reward for defeating the Dawn Horizon Corps, who had interfered with Teiwaz' trading routes, Tekkadan was given a new half-metal mine which is also possibly the largest in Chryse to operate and defend. In addition, Teiwaz had begun mass-production of Io-frame mobile suits, along with developing newer machines based on their own frame. When Teiwaz's top executives learnt of Orga Itsuka's deal with McGillis Fareed to make Tekkadan ruler of Mars, a few of them, including Jasley Donomikols, voiced their concerns, but McMurdo Barriston is fine with it as long as Teiwaz could take a cut of all transactions on Mars. To keep Tekkadan in line when they become Mars' ruler, McMurdo planned to promote Naze Turbine to Underboss of Teiwaz's HQ. However before that could occur, Jasley, who not only disliked Tekkadan but Naze as well, colluded with Gjallarhorn's Iok Kujan to frame Naze and the Turbines for transporting illegal weaponry. In the aftermath of Gjallarhorn's assault on Turbines and the the latter's disbandment, McMurdo made a deal with Iok's guardian, Rustal Elion: Gjallarhorn would leave Teiwaz alone in return for Teiwaz forgetting about the attack. McMurdo also abandoned Jasley and his JPT Trust, as he is aware that Jasley had planned to betray him to Gjallarhorn. As a result, JPT Trust was destroyed by Tekkadan, who had broken ties with Teiwaz to avenge the crew of Turbines. Organizations Teiwaz has multiple groups and subsidiaries under its umbrella. *IOS *4S Phalanx *Ganymede Farm *Turbines: Teiwaz's transport division. "Turbines" was not only the group's name, but also referred to its crews being members of the Turbine family, consisting of Naze Turbine and his sizable harem. Disbanded in P.D. 325 with the deaths of Naze and Amida after they were framed by Iok Kujan with Jasley's help. *Copernicus *Nikolaus *JPT - A trading company represented by Jasley Donomikols. They were wiped out by Tekkadan for their involvement in the deaths of Naze Turbine, Amida Arca, Lafter Frankland, and the disbandment of the Turbines. * : A company involved in the heavy industry, it is known to make weapons for mobile suits and is the manufacturer of the Kutan Type-III transport booster. *Callisto *Tekkadan: A mercenary group formed by members of Chryse Guard Security's third group, they originally encountered the Turbines when Maruka Arkay tried to reclaim the NOA-0093 Isaribi. The conflict quickly came to an end, and through negotiations with McMurdo Barriston as well as the Sakazaki Blood Oath between Naze Turbine and Orga Itsuka, Tekkadan became affiliated with Teiwaz. After the Battle of Edmonton, the relationship between Tekkadan and Teiwaz became closer due to the Sakazaki Blood Oath betwen Orga and McMurdo Barriston. Tekkadan later cut off all ties with Teiwaz in order to exact revenge on Jasley Donomikols for his involvement in the deaths of Naze Turbine, Amida Arca, Lafter Frankland, and the disbandment of the Turbines. Picture Gallery Teiwaz Information.png|A dossier of Teiwaz Notes & Trivia *Teiwaz mobile suits' Japanese names are spelled using the Kanji script. This is in contrast to other mobile suits in the Post Disaster timeline, where their Japanese name are spelled using the Katakana script. *Three of the companies above, IOS, Ganymede Farm and Callisto are likely based on the moons of Jupiter. *The Teiwaz rune is a Germanic rune that was associated with the Germanic/Norse God, Tyr. Coincidentally, Teiwaz's emblem resembles the rune itself. *Organizations under Teiwaz engage in Sakazuki a ceremonial exchange of sake cups with the Teiwaz head when joining and the cup is broken when leaving the organization. This is a Japanese ceremony of pledging loyalty and is common within the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia.